The present disclosure generally relates to an all-terrain vehicle (ATV) and, more particularly, to an ATV having improved ergonomics and performance.
Generally, all-terrain vehicles (ATVs) are used to carry one or two passengers and a small amount of cargo over a variety of terrains. Due to increasing recreational interest in ATVs, specialty ATVs, such as those used for trail riding, racing, and cargo hauling have entered the market place. Most ATVs include an engine including between one and three cylinders. Most ATVs include a straddle or saddle type seat positioned above the engine. Examples of ATVs are disclosed in patent application Ser. No. 14/208,921 filed on Mar. 13, 2014; and/or in U.S. Pat. Nos. 8,122,993 and 8,215,694, the subject matter of which is incorporated herein by reference.